Sailor Moon Again? Episode 4
by tsuyoshi56
Summary: After Ragna is left wounded Naja decides to take matters into his own hands. In order for Sailor Moon to prevail Luna suggests that the other scouts be found.


Sailor Moon Fan Fic Episode 4

Stark with a Spark

 _INTR: Tsuyoshi´S Bedroom._

Luna

Good job Tsuyoshi.

Tsuyoshi

Luna, do you mind telling me who the hell that was because if it wasn't´ for me pulling a new technique out my ass this would have ended badly.

Luna

Unfortunately, I have no idea who he is or our enemy at the moment. I just know they're from the negaverse.

Tsuyoshi

And how do you know that tid bit of information?

Luna

My memories may have been wiped, but I still know what my task is.

Tsuyoshi

Your memories?

Luna

Yes.

Tsuyoshi

How did that happen?

Luna

I wish I could say, but all I know is something terrible happened on the moon and I was sent here in order to find you and the other scouts in order to bring peace back to our kingdom?

Tsuyoshi

And we do that by fighting monsters?

Luna

Yes, you and the other scouts. As well as the princess.

Tsuyoshi

Wait, you mean to tell me that there are other people who have the same abilities as I do?!

Luna

Why yes, yes there are.

Tsuyoshi

And why didn't you mention this Luna?! Instead of having me get thrashed around all over the city!

Luna

It isn't that simple. Since you all haven't fully awakened your powers are dormant, making you harder to track.

Tsuyoshi

So how did you find me then?

Luna

Since you are from the moon I'm drawn more to you than the other scouts, no matter how faint the presence of power. And it seems as though the pens have a way of finding you on their own.

Tsuyoshi

If that's the case what about the princess?

Luna

It would seem that she´s not in this place and I have no idea where she ended up.

Tsuyoshi

What can you tell me about her?

Luna

Her beauty is only rivaled by the moon and when you see her something is supposed to resonate within you.

Tsuyoshi

Well if that's the case we should've been started searching for her and the other scouts. Besides if this means less work for me I am all for it!

Luna

Oh, so that's what this is about.

Tsuyoshi

Well what do you expect, me to steal the glory and fame.

Luna

Now that you mention it-

Tsuyoshi

Really Luna? Really? Well while you´re busy taking another shot at me I will be at the Anime Expo. Peace!

 _(Tsuyoshi exits.)_

Luna

Well he sure got over that fast. But still, thank you Tsuyoshi. You just might be the hero we need after all.

 _ **SCENE TWO**_

 _EXTR: Anime Expo Exhibition Floor._

Announcer

Welcome everyone to our special Love Live Sunshine event! Our two finalists are neck and neck for our Musical Medley Extravaganza! The winner will receive a ticket to the concert and a signed poster from Aqours!

 _(There are two men play a game similar to Tap Tap Attack on Expert level. Their concentration is fixed upon the game where even the slightest mistake could mean losing. As every ten seconds passes by the notes accelerate their speed tenfold. The song being played is Shocking Party by A-Rise.)_

Tsuyoshi

Woah none of those guys are letting up. How can they stay glued to a screen like that?

 _(The last note has been played and the music ends.)_

Announcer

Alright, let's check the scores!

 _(A giant picture of Stark appears on the board.)_

And it would seem that Stark is our winner! Come up to collect your prizes and you limited edition Aqours pen.

 _(Stark collects his prizes, shakes the announcer´s hands and walks off stage.)_

Tsuyoshi

That pen reminds me of mine. Is this super nerd a scout? Excuse me!

 _(Tsuyoshi rushes towards Stark and gains his attention.)_

Stark

Yes?

Tsuyoshi

Do you remember me by chance?

Stark

No…

Tsuyoshi

Really? Because apparently we've known each other for years.

Stark

And where do you know me from?

Tsuyoshi

Wait… Oh... That´s right you haven't awakened yet.

Stark

I´m gonna go.

Tsuyoshi

I'm not crazy. See

 _(Tsuyoshi pulls out his transformation pen.)_

Look at your pen and look at mine don't they remind you of something.

Stark

Well it is Aquors.

Tsuyoshi

Aquors? No, this is Sailor V.

Stark

It´s just a pen, no need to get hostile.

Tsuyoshi

I´ḿ not hostile dammit, I just want you to join my team!

Stark

Sure…

Tsuyoshi

I´ll be back, wait here!

 _(Tsuyoshi runs off into a secluded part of the convention. He contacts Luna on his pen.)_

Luna, why the hell doesn't this guy remember anything or wanna fight crime?

Luna

Tsuyoshi, you can't just go running to strangers asking them to become sailor scouts. They're gonna think you're crazy!

Tsuyoshi

I am crazy, but he's a scout and I know it.

 _ **SCENE THREE**_

 _INTR: Concert Hall._

Naja

You know what to do right?

Dona

Of course, master.

Naja

Sailor Moon will love the little surprise we have in store for him and maybe we can get some energy while we're here.

Dona

It won´t be a problem.

Security Guard

Hey! What are you two doing back-

 _(Naja leeches energy out the security guard, leaving him passed out backstage.)_

Naja

Failure is not an option. I trust you understand that.

Dona

Right.

Naja

Good we don't need any more screw ups seeing what happened to Ragna.

 _(Naja disappears. Dona goes out on stage and hands the performers of Aqours their headsets.)_

Break a leg! And serve our great ruler?

Aqours

Eh..

Dona

Nothing, do great!

 _(Dona exits. The music starts to Kimi no Kokoro ha Kagayaiterukai? Begins to play.)_

Aqours

ima mirai kaetemitakunatta yo!

datte boku-tachi ha mada yume ni kidzuita bakari

kikkake ha nandemo ii kara

issho ni tokimeki wo sagasou yo (Wasshoi tokimeki O-RAI)

hontou ni nozomu koto nara

kanaundato shoumei shitemirunda

chippokena jibun ga doko he tobidaseru kana

wakaranai wakaranai mama de

(nantoka naru sa to) aa hajimeyou

 _(As they sing their headsets send vibrations to the crowd and they slowly become controlled with each lyric and cheer. All except Stark.)_

Stark

I´ve never seen fans act this rowdy before. It must to forget about Love Live and Eli san.

 _(Back in the corner Tsuyoshi and Luna continue to argue.)_

Luna

And if all you´re gonna do is go out and shout our mission to the world you might as well invite the negaverse to come on in and invade.

Tsuyoshi

Well at least I´ḿ trying and what the hell have you done other than bitch?

 _(A woman shrieks in the distance.)_

What now?

Woman

There's something happening at the Aqours concert! They're all going crazy!

Tsuyoshi

Convenience!

 _(Tsuyoshi holds up his pen.)_

Moon Power Morph!

 _(The transformation music plays and Tsuyoshi transforms and strikes a pose.)_

Luna

We'll talk about this later.

Sailor Moon

Or you can get me the damn cake like I asked for and help me for once!

Luna

Just go deal with the negaverse.

Sailor Moon

On it.

 _(Back in the concert hall the crowd is going crazy fighting each other and the members from Aqours have passed out from the shock.)_

Dona

Yes my subjects, create more chaos and give us your precious energy. Feed our ruler!

 _(The music to Susume Tomorrow starts to play.)_

Sailor Moon

Datte kanousei kanjitanda  
Sou da... susume!  
Koukai shitakunai me no mae ni bokura no michi ga aru

Let's go! Do! I do! I live!  
Yes,Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go,Let's go! Hi!

Dona

Show yourself.

 _(Sailor Moon appears from the crowd.)_

Sailor Moon

I won't sit idly by and let you use an instrument of love and courage for your own gain.

 _(Sailor Moon poses as he says his catchphrase.)_

I am the awesome guardian who fights for courage and justice. I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I'm gonna kick your ass!

Stark

 _(The memory of Tsuyoshi conversing with Stark flashes back into his mind.)_

Wait it's that guy. Oh crap, either he´s serious or really out of his mind.

Dona

Well we've been expecting you Sailor Moon, nice of you to show.

Sailor Moon

Well thank you darling. Got any more tricks up your sleeve?

Dona

Just one.

 _(Dona snaps her fingers and the crowd of people except for Stark goes to attack Sailor Moon. As Sailor Moon defends himself against the crowd of people Dona transforms herself into the various people within the crowd and strikes when his guard is down.)_

Sailor Moon

And how is that fair?

Dona

What's the matter Sailor Doof? Can't keep up?

Sailor Moon

You know what!

 _(Sailor Moon touches the crescent moon on his forehead and claims the mallet of light.)_

Moon Mighty-

Dona

Not so fast! You wouldn't want to kill any of these innocent people now would you.

Sailor Moon

That´s a dirty trick!

Dona

But it's gaining leverage.

 _(Dona goes to Stark and caresses his face.)_

You wouldn't want his blood on your hands would you?

 _(Dona´s nails turn into claws and press firmly against Stark.)_

Stark

Look, I just want to go home.

Dona

Shut it boy and play along you might just live to walk out of this sorry excuse for a show.

Stark

Sorry? Aqours is not an sorry.

Dona

Oh boo hoo. Those girls will be the next sacrifice to the negaverse!

Stark

You can't do that!

Dona

Stop struggling!

 _(Starks shocks Dona and she releases her grip from him.)_

Luna

Stark, use the pen and shout Dusk Power Morph!

Sailor Moon

Luna, where the hell did you come from?

Luna

Just do it.

Stark

 _(Holds up his pen.)_

Dusk Power Morph!

 _(Stark is lifted into the sky and uses his pen to guide stars around him. There he absorbs them and the sparks of electricity shoots sporadically from his body. He emerges from the final spark in a light orange, white, and yellow sailor suit. He poses as he says his catchphrase.)_

I am the awesome guardian who fights for joy and justice. I am Sailor Dusk! Rise to heavens and let their glory have mercy on you.

Dona

Another one? _(Sigh)_ Well don't just stand their idiots attack!

 _(The crowd charges towards Sailor Dusk, but Sailor Moon intervenes and launches a barrages of light punches and kicks to the crowd.)_

Sailor Moon

I got your back Dusk!

Sailor Dusk

Uh.. Thanks

Sailor Moon

Can you stop being confused and go after her already?!

Sailor Dusk

What am I supposed to do?

Luna

Think of a way of attacking her and it´ll come out.

Sailor Dusk

Is this real? I mean we have a cat talk-

 _(Sailor Moon thumps Sailor Dusk on the head.)_

Sailor Moon

Yes this is real. Yes we are in danger. And yes you need to make an attack and kill this bitch who ruined the concert!

Sailor Dusk

Well you didn't have to hit me.

Sailor Moon

Oh my goodness. I´m going after her.

 _(The crowd gets relentless in their attacks and knock Sailor Moon on his back.)_

Dona

I hate to disappoint you, but there are a few of my friends who wouldn't like to see me get hurt.

Sailor Dusk

Dusk System Shock!

 _(Dusk commands electricity from all of the appliances and within the atmosphere to send shockwaves to everyone in the concert hall hitting Sailor Moon and turning Dona to dust in the process.)_

Sailor Moon

Damn! That was tight.

Sailor Dusk

I just wanna go home.

Sailor Moon

 _(Sailor Moon grabs Sailor Dusk by the arm and pulls him as he runs off into the distance.)_

Not until we have a conversation.

Sailor Dusk

You can't kidnap me!

Sailor Moon

We're friends calm down!

Luna

We'll need to discuss Sailor Moon´s recruiting skills, but I hate to admit it he was right. He'll never let me hear the end of it.

 _ **BLACKOUT**_


End file.
